Doce años después
by WienGirl
Summary: Final alterno para la historia "Detrás de la máscara". Como su nombre lo indica se desarrolla doce años después de esta historia.


Final alterno "Detrás de la máscara"

.

.

**Doce años después**

.

.

"_El egoísmo no es vivir como uno desea vivir, es pedir a los demás que vivan como uno quiere vivir_" —Oscar Wilde.

.

.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana, aquel viaje que estaban realizando le había venido bien no obstante la dejó dejaron pensando muchas cosas respecto al futuro que tenía con él, y a su propio futuro, como nunca antes en esos seis años que llevaban viviendo juntos recorriendo el mundo y visitando a viejos amigos aquí y allá. Hasta el momento la vida a su lado había superado sus expectativas, realmente jamás se hubiera imaginado que Shura llegara a ser un compañero excepcional, si bien solía ser algo estricto y exigente con el orden en casa no quitaba que la tratara maravillosamente.

De hecho Geist había aprendido varias cosas de las experiencias que habían vivido hasta el momento, creía que había madurado bastante a lo largo de esos años.

Habían sido novios bastante tiempo,cuando ella cumplió veintidós años decidieron irse a vivir bajo el mismo y techo y hacía relativamente poco tiempo se dieron el "Si" en una ceremonia muy íntima a la que apenas acudieron los amigos más cercanos de ambos. A partir de ahí, la vida no había sido tan simple pero los problemas que llegaban a tener eran resueltos de forma puntual sin pasar a mayores. Sin embargo había algo que provocaba ciertas discusiones entre ambos, un tema que Shura tocaba de vez en vez y que Geist solía evadir exitosa algunas veces pero otras tantas ya no sabía qué responder, solo daba negativas y largas para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que ya había puntualizado cuando comenzó la convivencia.

— ¿Hijos? —Exclamó ella poco más que horrorizada— Oye, creo que eso no es buena idea —continuó ya tratando de sonar lo más normal y controlada posible.

—Dioses mira los gestos que haces, te pregunté por tener una familia y me respondes como si fuera yo a tener arañas como mascotas —Shura estaba sorprendido por aquella reacción y ni siquiera sabía cómo continuar.

—Me harían más gracia las arañas.

—Escucha… —comenzó a decir tratando de ser lo más diplomático posible.

—No, escúchame tú. Yo te dije desde el inicio que no quería tener hijos —lo interrumpió bastante consternada y molesta—, no me interesan los niños ¿por qué tengo que explicártelo una y otra vez? Trata de entenderlo.

—Y supongo que esa es tu respuesta final —Shura bajo la voz bastante decepcionado una vez más por esa conclusión a la que llegaba ella sin siquiera escucharlo.

—Lo es.

Ella lo miro sin decir más y enseguida noto como esa tristeza que tanto odiaba se apoderaba de él. No le gustaba verlo así pero era evidente que sobre el tema de los hijos no compartían la misma opinión y, por fuerza, uno debía ceder a los deseos del otro ya que no había manera en que ambos pudieran ponerse de acuerdo. En este caso ella no cedería ni ese día ni el que sigue ni en diez años, esta vez él tenía que entender que su respuesta es y seguiría siendo que no.

—Lo lamento pero de verdad no quiero seguir discutiendo por lo mismo —se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Shura por su parte no dijo nada más y se levantó.

—Voy a comprar algo ya regreso —así era cuando estaba molesto o triste, salía del departamento y regresaba un par de horas después sin haber comprado nada.

Ella había aprendido a no cuestionarlo y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos hasta que volviera de lo contrario terminaría peleando una vez más con él sin llegar a ningún lado. Luego de eso era más fácil dialogar con él.

¿Por qué el tema de tener familia se había vuelto un obstáculo en su felicidad? Antes de comenzar con eso ambos lo pasaban muy bien sin pensar si algún día serían una familia de tres o cuatro personas. Solo eran ellos dos compartiendo el día a día, la vida sin poner el dedo en ese renglón era más que perfecta pero conforme Shura se hacía más viejo más era su deseo de tener uno o dos hijos. Lo peor era que conforme pasaban los meses peleaban más y más por lo mismo.

Geist sentía que era una agonía de no acabar nunca y, lo que más se temía, era que ese tema fuera a ser motivo de una ruptura inevitable entre ambos. Eso jamás podría soportarlo, el solo imaginarlo buscándose a otra que le diera lo que ella no quería era demasiado para evitar llorar amargamente por horas sin que él la viera. La sola idea era insoportable para la joven.

Aquel día venían de regreso de un viaje a Suecia ya que Shaina se había decidido a enviarle una carta pidiéndole que la visitara. No había tenido noticias de ella en varios años desde que dejo Grecia para irse con Shura a España. En esa carta le narró cómo fue que conoció al hombre con el que compartía su día a día y con quien ahora tenía una casita y una familia de tres personas. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Geist era que podía sentir la felicidad de su amiga emanando a través de la tinta con cada palabra escrita en el papel y más aun sabiendo que Shaina no se cortaba en descripciones.

—Es increíble como da vueltas la vida —siempre creyó que ella y Shaina podrían compartir un piso de solteras y pasarlo bien mientras vivieran juntas pero nunca pudo ser así.

Cuando Shaina volvió a Grecia luego de una larga ausencia se reencontró con un sujeto que era buen amigo de Shura, o al menos eso decía él, no recordaba o no sabía su nombre; le decían Afrodita o algo así creía recordar. Jamás se imaginó que su amiga fuera a tener algún interés en él pero así fue y ahora estaban casados viviendo en una ciudad al norte de Estocolmo, lugar del que estaban regresando y al cual habían prometido volver el año siguiente.

Estaban a punto de aterrizar luego de tres horas de vuelo desde Estocolmo hasta Munich, ciudad en donde finalmente decidieron establecerse luego de vivir algunos años en España. Personalmente para Geist habría sido mejor ir a vivir a cualquier otra parte pero esa ciudad los había acogido bien después de todo y el cambio fue positivo para ambos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Shura la miro con algo de preocupación.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Has estado muy callada desde la mañana, ¿no te agradó ver de nuevo a tu amiga?

—Claro que sí pero —guardó silencio por un momento antes de continuar—, ahora se ve tan diferente. Casi no parece la chica que conocí hace muchos años. Quien diría que ahora cuida de su casa, de su hija, de su marido y está en espera de un segundo bebé.

—Lo mismo pensé de mi viejo amigo —Shura esbozó una leve sonrisa— y bueno, de casi todos los que hemos visitado. La mayoría decían que tener familia no era parte de sus planes y míralos.

—Lo sé… —Geist no dijo nada más, no quería que esa plática terminara en lo mismo de siempre así que mejor guardó silencio.

Una voz anuncio que dentro de pocos minutos aterrizarían en el Aeropuerto Franz Josef Strauss así que era momento de abrochar los cinturones de seguridad. Ella no dijo más y tan solo se limitó a esperar a que el avión tocara tierra.

.

Su pequeño departamento estaba ubicado en el número 4 de la tranquila calle Wittelsbacher, se trataba de un edificio algo antiguo pero los departamentos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para tres personas por lo que estaban muy cómodos viviendo en ese lugar sin tener problemas de espacio ni con ningún vecino. La ubicación del lugar era perfecta, realmente ambos no podían pedir nada mejor.

Shura la observó con algo de detenimiento tras llegar a casa, era raro que ella estuviera tan callada y ausente. Seguramente estaría molesta por algo que le dijo Shaina pero como no quería que ambos discutiera por nada en ese momento mejor lo dejo pasar, ya le preguntaría más tarde cuando estuviera tranquila.

—Iré a ducharme —dijo sin más, tomo su toalla y se encerró en el baño.

La escuchó cerrar la ventana con rudeza confirmando que estaba molesta por algo, Shura lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y se limitó a sacar la ropa de la maleta y acomodar lo demás en su sitio. Tras dejar todo ordenado hasta el último calcetín se sentó en la cama a mirar las fotos que se hicieron durante esos días de visita en su nueva cámara digital.

Salió a la sala y contempló el resto de las fotos que tenían en la pared de la sala, eran fotos con los amigos de ambos a los que habían ido reencontrando a lo largo de esos años; uno a uno los iban visitando y conociendo a sus familias. En ese momento Shura pensó cuanto habían cambiado las cosas para todos ellos. Solían vivir en Grecia, no obstante la vida los había llevado por caminos muy distintos y ahora sus once colegas vivían en diferentes partes del mundo, unos tenían hijos y otros no.

—Donde pondré estas —se preguntaba buscando algún hueco en la pared entre las fotos que estaban acomodadas una al lado de la otra.

Miro aquellas fotos largo rato analizando cada una de ellas, en todas se veían sus amigos felices a pesar de las dificultades; unos tenían familias algo grandes como Milo, Camus y Mu eran de familias pequeñas, otros como Afrodita o Aldebarán estaban en espera de más miembros, en cambio sujetos como DeathMask o Saga preferían no probar la paternidad. Esbozo una sonrisa triste porque sabía que él no correría con la suerte de tener más miembros en casa por mucho que lo añorara; ella se negaba rotundamente y él la amaba demasiado como para ponerle alguna clase de ultimátum o hacerla escoger por lo que no quedaba otro remedio que tratar de hacerse a la idea y vivir con eso.

El problema era que ahora ella estaba molesta y él no tenía la menor idea del por qué. Ni siquiera sabía cómo preguntárselo. De verdad, no quería discutir.

Miro al otro lado de la misma pared donde estaban las fotos de ambos: varias tomas hechas en diferentes ciudades y momentos diversos en pareja, algunas hechas por ella y otras por él. Fotografiaba con entusiasmo cada momento que consideraba importante, como si no quisiera que se borrara de su memoria. Y, más importante aún, para que pese a las dificultades recordara siempre que los buenos momentos no debían ser sacrificados por las malas rachas.

Aun así no pudo evitar ponerse melancólico.

Geist terminó de ducharse y se contempló en el espejo largo rato mientras se secaba el cabello. Tenía un presentimiento, sabía que algo no estaba bien desde hacía varias semanas pero no estaba del todo segura ni tenia forma de comprobarlo en ese momento. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y en ese instante la plática que había tenido con Shaina durante su visita llegó a su mente.

Estaban en la cocina de su casita mirando a sus respectivas parejas jugar con la pequeña de sus amigos. No podía creer la felicidad que su amiga emanaba mientras miraba por la ventana. Para Geist fue algo extraño verla tan radiante, tan feliz y llena de paz. Simplemente no parecía la misma chica que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás; entonces la observó un poco mejor y noto que había algo más.

— ¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?

—Ya te habías tardado en darte cuenta —respondió sonriente—. Si, lo descubrí apenas pero él todavía no lo sabe, será una sorpresa —Geist, se quedó callada sin saber qué decir—. ¿Cuándo me darás esa sorpresa también?

—No creo dártela —respondió sin ánimos ni interés—, aunque no lo sé…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—He tenido muchos sustos a lo largo de estos años, es probable que mi retraso no sea más que otro de esos pero algo me tiene inquieta.

— ¿Y qué harás si no es una falsa alarma? —pregunto su amiga mordaz.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Pero qué respuesta es esa? Si eso es justo lo que Ustedes necesitan para completar su familia.

—Claro que no, ambos estamos bien así —replicó molesta.

— ¿No te parece que estás siendo muy egoísta? Míralo como resplandece cuando tiene niños cerca.

Shaina le señaló la ventana y Geist vio lo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo: él era feliz rodeado de niños que reían y gritaban a su alrededor y esa felicidad era más que evidente por más que se negara a reconocerlo.

—No tienes dieciocho años, ¿a qué le tienes miedo Geist? No es como si te hubieras quedado embarazada de un perfecto desconocido. El hombre que está a tu lado ya es un marido fabuloso y será un excelente padre, te lo puedo garantizar.

—Lo sé es solo que… no sé, no estoy segura de que la maternidad sea para mí. Mírame, no soy el tipo de chica que pudiera llegar a ser madre.

—Te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿a qué le tienes miedo? —esta vez Shaina la miraba sonriente—. Tienes veintiocho años, un hogar más que adecuado para criar a un pequeño y un marido que te apoya. No te falta nada que ofrecerle a tu hijo.

Ella tenía razón, a fin de cuentas ambos tenían todo para ser felices y poder mantener, al menos, a un miembro más en la familia.

—Me da miedo que él ya no me ponga tanta atención —respondió al fin mirando al infinito—, yo sé qué hará un gran papel como padre pero algo me dice que yo pasaré a segundo plano.

—Por supuesto que no. Recuerda que es tu pareja no tu papá y en ningún momento tienes que competir por atención. Todo es saber encontrar el tiempo para cada cosa y cada persona —su amiga le guiñó un ojo, le acababa de compartir su secreto.

Geist se miró nuevamente en el espejo del baño con las palabras de Shaina en la cabeza: era cierto, no había nada que temer si ya había sobrevivido a otras experiencias más fuertes. La pérdida de su familia, a vivir casi sola en un sitio extraño entonces un bebé no tendría por qué suponer un problema para ambos si estaban juntos en eso. Ella sería la madre de ese niño y no la competencia.

—Si, por qué no. Yo puedo con esto —respiró hondo y decidió esperar hasta corroborar si el embarazo era un hecho. Termino de vestirse y salió del baño.

Al cruzar la puerta lo vio muy pensativo recargado en el marco de la ventana mirando al cielo, se acercó a él y lo abrazo por detrás. No podía guardar el secreto.

—Lo lamento, he sido muy egoísta. Solo pensando en mí y no en lo que tú quieres.

— ¿A qué viene esa disculpa? —pregunto con suavidad sin entender a donde quería llegar Geist.

—Mañana por la mañana me… me comprarías una prueba de embarazo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Volteo y la miro abriendo mucho los ojos— ¿lo dices en serio?

—Sí, lo he sospechado desde hace algunas semanas pero quiero que lo comprobemos los dos mañana.

—Cambiaste de parecer…

—Así es, lo estuve pensando mucho durante el viaje de regreso y creo que nos hace falta alguien más que nos alegre el día, unos pasitos que vayan de aquí para allá.

Shura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, le parecía estar soñando y no quería despertar pero no era así: ella estaba parada frente a él diciéndole que había cambiado de parecer y que era muy probable que estuvieran esperando un bebé. La abrazó fuerte, la felicidad que sentía no cabía dentro de su corazón; estaba feliz por ambos.

A la mañana siguiente lo confirmaron, dentro de poco serían una familia de tres personas.

Durante los siguientes meses Geist se fue haciendo a la idea poco a poco mientras su vientre crecía más y más, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando vio en el ultrasonido el corazón del niño latir y escucharlo y al sentir las primeras patadas que le daba el pequeño. Lo más importante era que compartía esas experiencias con Shura, quien no se perdía ningún momento del embarazo, quería estar presente en cada evento no importaba que tan pequeño fuera, para él todos esos momentos eran significativos.

_Meses más tarde_

Geist estaba en la cocina preparando el biberón del niño, miro a su alrededor y había biberones en los estantes junto con leche de bebé, baberos entre otras cosas. Había sido difícil los primeros meses pero ahora el pequeño ya dormía sus ocho horas sin interrupciones lo que fue bueno para ambos ya que Shura era quien le daba el biberón de la noche por la mañana se le veía claramente cansado por las pocas horas de sueño.

Entonces noto que había algo diferente en su casa esa mañana: siempre le había parecido que ese departamento era algo así como un refugio para una pareja de enamorados pero ahora parecía un hogar, un sitio cálido donde vivían una pareja con su bebe. Le gustaba ese nuevo ambiente y el cambiar pañales ya no le parecía tan desagradable como le había imaginado. Como que, por fin, estaba en un sitio al que había deseado pertenecer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un sitio al que llamar "hogar".

Al salir de la cocina se encontró con él, estaba cargando al bebe cuando le pareció que dejaba un beso en su frente, entonces Shura la miró y acercándose a ella la beso también. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Geist, estaba conmovida por aquella escena, en ese momento supo que había decidido bien al tener al bebé y al hombre que escogió como su compañero de toda la vida.

.

.

**FIN**

.

***Notas**: Si, aquí se termina esta historia, quizá era algo predecible el final pero no concibo que termine de otra forma por mucho que lo analicé. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.


End file.
